The present invention refers to a radius actuator for a safety switch, and in particular to a radius actuator including a mounting and a spring-loaded operating key that is movable between an initiation position and a switch-operating position.
Safety switches are used to cut the current supply when, for example, a protective cover is removed from an equipment or a machine or when equipment access doors and cabinet doors are opened. Such safety switches typically are formed with a plurality of access openings that face in different directions for entry of a radius actuator to operate the switch. The actuator is suitably secured to a flap, door, or lid at a predetermined distance from the flap axis or rotational axis thereof and moves together with the door, flap or the like.
Such radius actuators are utilized when the actuator can only be affixed to the door flap or lid at a small swiveling radius relative to the safety switch, with the radius actuator being configured as to occupy a slanted position (initiation position) in relation to the safety switch in the initiation phase. Thus, the radius actuator can readily enter the safety switch through its access opening at a small swiveling radius, but still can assume an actuating position that is substantially perpendicular to the switch element being actuated upon further travel for operation of e.g. a switch wheel of such a safety switch. The force exerted by the spring effects a return of the operating key of the radius actuator into the initiation position after exiting the safety switch.
Such radius actuators are disclosed, for example, in DE-U-88 07 681 and DE-U-88 07 682. The slanted initiation position in conventional radius actuators is set by adjustment screws by which the swivel angle is adjustable upon installed radius actuator. The adjustment frequently has to be performed in a tight area and thus becomes complicated since the precise adjustment of the screws with a tool is difficult. There is also a risk of completely unscrewing the screw which thus may get lost may cause the operating key to fall out of the mounting.
It is possible to suit the adjustments of conventional radius actuators to a right-hand stop or a left-hand stop, however prevailing spatial conditions for the safety switch require for some applications a slanted position of the operating key with respect to its broad side, and in other applications to turn the operating key by 90.degree. for slanted position with respect to its narrow side. Thus, to date two different radius actuator types are required.